narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Pandas
Pandas are large, black and white, bear like creatures. They are from a distance bamboo forest in a secluded mountain range which is near impossible for outsides to find without guidance. These large creatures have humanoid characteristics, such as the ability to talk, and use Bamboo weapons. The Panda seem to have an affinity for Wind and Earth Ninjutsu, as well as a unique Bamboo affinity. Overview The Panda are unique race, that have live hidden for many years, few humans coming in contact with them. Because of this they are often wary of outside, however once they establish that any visitors mean no harm, they become warm and inviting. These Panda come in a range of sizes, from the small children, and normal sized Panda, to those whose height may even exceed small buildings, though these Panda are rare. They are also humanoid in their action, able to stand on hind legs, and speak, as well as wielding Weapons, and able to perform jutsu. The Panda don't often stick together in large groups, but rather spread out across the land as individuals, or in rare cases as families. They will come together for discussions, and occasional parties, but in general they prefer to spend time to themselves. Because of this, there is no real hierarchy among the Panda, each one managing their own territory. Should an important matter which concerns the whole group arise, the oldest of the Panda will lead discussions, and anyone else that wishes to speak is given the chance, before a vote is held. Currently Pantsume acts as a sort of boss to the Panda, being one of the older Panda, and most favored of them. Takeyama The Panda live in a hidden land, full of mountainous ranges. Covering these are great forest, the vast majority of these forests are various kinds of Bamboo. Bamboo plays an important role in the economy of Takeyama, as it is not only the main food source of it's inhabitants, but also is used in construction, and made into weapons. Due to the solitary nature of the Panda, many small dwellings can be found in many places across the land, usually hidden though. The quality of these dwellings depends on Panda, some choosing to settle in small thickets of Bamboo, others in caves. The more industrious of the Panda have taken to building small houses of bamboo, and other natural resources. Due to the rocky terrain, entry into this land is extreme difficult, the extensive bamboo forests only adding to this also. A few rivers and waterways flow through the land, which make it the easiest way into the land, though these are watched closely by the Panda. At the heart of the land is a large meeting place, where the largest of the rivers runs through, creating a number of fountains and waterfalls. This is where the Panda meet for discussion, and have large parties together. The older Panda seem to stay close to this area, which is also rumored to be the home of the elusive Panda Sage. Near the meeting place is a clearing surrounded by a thicket of bamboo, near the edge of which are giant shafts of Bamboo, thicker than any normal bamboo ever seen. It is rumored that this shafts were once students of Senjutsu, who lost control of the natural chakra, causing them to become these large shoots of Bamboo. Inhabitants *Pantsume *Panme *Panha *Panhara *Panke *Panhiji *Panashi Abilities The Panda of Takeyama have a number of abilities, the first of which is their great physical strength. Because of their large size, and naturally muscular bodies, they have a natural talent for their own kind of taijutsu. They also can use their sharp claws and teeth in combat, but see this as a more animalistic style of fighting, and generally avoid it in favor of other types of combat, such as martial arts or kenjutsu. The Panda also make use of Bamboo to create weapons such a swords, spears, and all other manner of devices which they use in their defense. Due to their ability to use natural energy, the Panda can use ninjutsu. They have an affinity to earth and wind releases. They often use these natures in relation to their weapons, but are capable of using other forms of ninjutsu. Perhaps the most unique of their abilities however, is the ability to manipulate bamboo. Using senjutsu they can cause bamboo to grow, and then manipulate it for varies purposes.